


Reconnecting

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [10]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Faye have a romantic night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconnecting

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for astrology prompt #10 'Capricorn.'

“Are you alright Faye?” Diana asked her wife as they were doing the dishes. “You’ve been unusually quiet all evening

“Sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. I know tonight was supposed to be our romantic night in and here I am thinking about all the work I have to do before the firm’s big case goes to trial next month.” Faye had recently made junior partner at her law firm.

That was what tonight had been about: Charles and Dawn had agreed to keep the kids overnight so Faye and Diana could have one night to reconnect.

“Well, the night is not over yet” said Diana, a hint of a smile on her lips. She took Faye’s hand and led her to the bedroom.

“Diana, I’m not really in the mood.”

“And I’m going to fix that” said Diana, sitting down on the bed and pulling Faye down next to her. She began to kiss the other woman intensely, and soon Faye found herself relaxing.

As their passion deepened, they slowly began peeling off layers of their clothes.

Once naked, Diana traced kisses down Faye’s body, hitting all her favorite spots and eliciting moans from Faye. She stopped at the wet spot between Faye’s legs.

Faye’s moans intensified as Diana began licking Faye’s clit. She alternated this with kisses and strokes with her fingers.

When Faye came shouting Diana’s name, Diana laughed. “I told you the night wasn’t over.”

“And it still isn’t. Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
